total_drama_shared_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Take This Job and Squeeze it
"Take This Job and Squeeze it" is the first episode of the first season of 6teen. It aired on November 7, 2004. Synopsis Caitlin and Tricia arrive at the mall to catch up on their spring shopping. The two decide to split up to get more done and meet up later. Nikki and Jonesy walk through the mall discussing Jonesy's excitement over finding his first job today. They meet up with Jen and Wyatt outside Jen's job at The Big Squeeze. She explains The Penalty Box never hires people without experience, which is why she worked her current job for the last year. Caitlin arrives and tries to order something that's not on the menu, then tries to pay with a credit card, which Jen doesn't take. After asking for directions, Nikki sends her away and mocks her, which she doesn't pick up on. Once at The Khaki Barn, Caitlin's card is rejected. Meanwhile, Jude skateboards over to the rest of the Gang, where he's scolded by Jen for being late. He reveals his resume, which is covered in food. Back at The Khaki Barn, Caitlin's card is cut by Kirsten after her father tells her she needs to get a job. Jen goes for her interview at The Penalty Box, Wyatt for his at Grind Me, Jonesy at The Gigantoplex, Nikki at Travel Agencies, Jude at North Shore Surf and Skate, and Caitlin in an unspecified store. While Jen answers all of her questions right, the rest failed to get jobs. Everyone goes to find new jobs except Caitlin, who's crying a few tables away. Seeing her upset, Jen decides to try to comfort her. Jude decides to apply to Stick It, and Jonesy convinces him to lie during his interview. Jen offers to hire Caitlin at The Big Squeeze. After seeing that Caitlin has no work ethic, Jen begins to immediately regret her decision. Jude returns and reveals that he's the manager of Stick It now. Jonesy was hired at The Soda Hop, but was fired immediately after. Despite his hatred of country music, Wyatt is in charge of the country section at Spin This Music. Nikki reveals that her new job is terrible, and that she doesn't want to talk about it. Caitlin spots Tricia across the food court and calls her over. After Tricia ridicules Caitlin's uniform, Caitlin explains she's working there to prove to her dad she can make money on her own. She accidentally spills juice on Tricia, who decides that she and Caitlin shouldn't be friends anymore. Jonesy and Jude go to get tacos at Wonder Taco, and Julie puts dust and spit into their tacos after they annoy her. Caitlin accidentally drops her phone into the blender, and accidentally turns it on, splashing lemonade all over Jen, who finally gets frustrated and yells at her. Coach Halder overhears, and decides he must have been wrong about Jen. Caitlin stands up for her, however, and Jen keeps her new job. Jen decides to give Caitlin another chance, and the rest of the Gang appreciates her she stood up for Jen, wanting her to stay around. Nikki leaves to start training at her new job, and the rest of the Gang follows. She walks into The Khaki Barn, where she's greeted by the Clones. Cast and characters Additionally, Jason, Joanie, Ron, Stanley, and Yummy Mummy appear, but have no lines. A child and an interviewer speak, but it's unknown who voiced them. Notes and trivia General * Jen crashed her school's team van into the equipment shed. * Caitlin is an only child and both her parents are doctors. * According to Jude, there's 936 stores in The Galleria Mall. * Jen and Jonesy's parents are dating. * Everyone in the Gang starts new jobs: ** Jen got hired as the new assistant customer coach at The Penalty Box. ** Caitlin begins working at The Big Squeeze. ** Jude became the manager of Stick It. ** Jonesy began working at The Soda Hop, but was fired for flirting with the boss' daughter. ** Wyatt is in charge of the country music section at Spin This Music. References * The title is a reference to the phrase "take this job and shove it." Category:6teen Category:Episodes __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__